


Lajur Jalur

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Likely Romance, Awkward Romance, F/M, Friendship, General, Pale Romance, Slice of Life, Subtle Romance, idk pokoknya bukan romance, karena saya nggak bisa bikin romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Sekali, Arthur menyambut Nesia dengan cengiran di wajah.





	Lajur Jalur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Pernah sekali, Arthur menyambut Nesia dengan cengiran di wajah.

Bagi orang-orang yang melihat (sambil lalu, tentunya) pasti menganggap ini hanya kejadian yang wajar-wajar saja; barangkali pihak laki-laki yang sejak tadi menunggu itu memang punya kebiasaan demikian, atau mungkin sejak awal senyumannya selalu tersalah sebagai cengiran, atau lainnya, tapi jelas tidak bagi Nesia. Pihak gadis, yang datang mendekat ke arah meja di sudut cafe, dekat jendela, lokasi kesukaan mereka berdua, sudah punya rasa was-was begitu menerimanya.

Apa-apaan cengiran itu? Nesia coba mengabaikan (walaupun tidak bisa, lagipula siapa sih yang bisa mengabaikan cengiran menyilaukan lelaki di hadapannya ini?) dan duduk di hadapannya, bertanya sekasual mungkin, “Ada apa?”

“Ada yang mau aku bilang, mungkin hal yang nggak pernah kamu perhatikan sebelumnya,” masih sama, cengiran itu tetap terpasang. Nesia coba mengingat-ingat apa arti cengiran ini dengan bekal pengalamannya berbincang bersama Arthur beberapa kali selama setahun belakangan ini, tapi rasa-rasanya tidak pernah ada jenis cengiran yang begini.

Nesia masih memasang tampang datar. Hal yang tak pernah diperhatikannya sebelumnya, apa? Apakah penampilannya? Hampir saya Nesia menyemburkan hal itu, tapi untung ia urungkan; takmungkinlah. Lagipula, malas juga bagi Nesia untuk menebak, jadi ia bertanya saja, bertopang dagu, “Apa, memangnya?”

“Kamu ini lucu, ya.”

Nesia berkedip dua kali.

Hah?

Sekejap saja, seperti baru tersadar, muka Arthur langsung muncul semburat merah, begitu tiba-tiba sampai seperti ledakan. Ia menggebrak meja tanpa sadar, “Bukan kamu, bukan, maksudnya negaramu!”

Semua mata menoleh. Jelaslah. Pembicaraan di cafe yang damai nan sejahtera yang jauh dari pusat kota seharusnya dipenuhi topik yang damai nan sejahtera pula. Lantas, kenapa 'negara' disebut juga? Mereka mau menggelar rapat kecil perpolitikan di sini, serius?

Nesia refleks membuang muka, karena mereka duduk di sudut sehingga sampingnya hanya ada dinding transparan, yang membuatnya dengan mudah melihat keadaan luar cafe. Ia tidak benar-benar melihat apa pun, semata-mata sebagai aksinya berlagak tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Begitu ditolehkannya kepala kembali, Arthur sudah membenamkan wajah di atas meja.

“Apa-apaan kamu?” Nesia mengerutkan kening.

Arthur belum juga mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga suara yang keluar terdengar seperti orang berkumur, “Malu banget.”

Nesia tertawa—alih-alih menertawakan, ia merasa geli karena baru melihat sisi Arthur yang seperti ini—membuat Arthur mendongak juga akhirnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, “Kamu mengendarai di lajur kiri, 'kan.”

“Iya, aku sudah sadar itu dari dulu,” Nesia menjawab, walaupun pernyataan itu tak sepenuhnya betul karena sebenarnya ia terlambat sadar. Baginya ini hal yang romantis, sekalipun takmungkin ia mengutarakannya di depan Arthur, bahwa ia termasuk salah satu dari sedikit negara yang mengendarai di lajur kiri dan bukan bekas koloni Inggris. “Bekas Belanda.”

“Sebelum Prancis mengubah peraturan lajur lintas di sana,” Arthur menganggukan kepalanya.

“Ya, dan?”

Tiba-tiba senyuman terulas di wajah Arthur, senyum yang biasa ia pasang saat tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan sejak dulu tapi selalu taksempat—Nesia hafal karena Arthur memakai ekspresi ini sebelum mengaku sempat tertukar antara bendera antara Indonesia dan Monako; sialan memang. “Aku boleh iklan sebentar?”

Nesia mengiyakan saja. Iklan, begitu mereka menyebutnya, istilah apabila salah satu dari mereka ingin mengungkapkan suatu hal di luar topik pembicaraan (seperti iklan di televisi pada umumnya). “Apa?”

“Nggak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali sih,” Arthur mengaduk teh saat mengatakannya, “tapi aku suka dengan fakta bahwa aku dan kamu ternyata sama lajur lintasnya.”

Mau tak mau Nesia tersenyum juga, meskipun susah-payah ia tahan. Menyebalkan. “Dasar nggak penting.”

Arthur spontan tertawa, seperti tahu kalau Nesia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatainya begitu; yang memang benar demikian. “Iklan selesai.”

“Iya, jadi?” Nesia mengambil sehelai tisu di atas meja yang harusnya disediakan karyawan untuk Arthur yang memesan teh. Dilipat-lipatnya tisu itu lalu dibentangkannya, sekadar membuat gerakan saja, Nesia tidak bisa sok mengaduk teh seperti Arthur saat beriklan tadi karena ia sendiri tidak pesan apa pun. “Aku memang berkendara di lajur kiri, dan?”

Cengiran itu nyaris muncul lagi kalau takcepat Arthur tahan. “Tapi kereta apimu di lajur kanan.”

Gerakan melipat tisu terhenti. Nesia menengadah. “Hah?”

“Aku sudah tahu kalau kamu pasti belum sadar,” kini Arthur takmau repot-repot menahan cengirannya, “jalur lintas kendaraanmu di lajur kiri, tapi jalur kereta apimu di lajur kanan.”

Apa? Apa?

“Iya, aku bahkan takperlu naik kereta untuk tahu,” melihat Nesia benar-benar terkejut sampai takbisa berkutik, Arthur sekarang canggung juga jadinya, ia berlagak mengaduk teh lagi, “tapi kamu pernah naik kereta, 'kan?”

_Naik kereta? Benar, ia pernah naik kereta ...._

“Dan apabila ada lintasan rel ganda, kereta yang kaunaiki selalu ada di sebelah kanannya.”

_Kereta yang ia naiki selalu ada di ...._

Bola mata Nesia membesar. Oh. Astaga.

Jalur kendaraannya di lajur kiri dan jalur kereta apinya di lajur kanan.

“Sumpah?” Nesia mengatakannya seperti orang tersedak, padahal ia tidak meminum apa pun. “Aku? Benar begitu? Kenapa begitu?” selang sedetik kemudian, sadar bahwa pertanyaannya merupakan hal yang tidak lucu (masa menagih alasan terjadinya sesuatu di negara sendiri kepada personifikasi negara lain?), Nesia berdeham, mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Arthur memandanginya, cukup lama, sampai taktahan juga akhirnya karena Nesia seperti lupa kalau gadis itu tidak sendirian. “Hei.”

Nesia tersentak. “Apa?”

Ada jeda, tatapan Arthur menjadi lebih hati-hati. Ia sedikit-banyak tahu betapa sensitifnya gadis ini terkait negaranya sendiri (hei, semua personifikasi negara juga begitu), jadi Arthur merasa jadi karakter jahatnya sekarang. Ia menghela napas, bertopang dagu, hanya ingin mempersempit spasi antarkeduanya sekalipun tidak berubah banyak. “Aku bercanda.”

Keheningan selanjutnya terjadi karena pihak pendengar membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menafsirkan. Nesia takingin berpikir aneh-aneh, kepanikannya karena baru menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ketahui sejak lama membuatnya sulit mencerna fakta lain. “Ya?”

“Aku bercanda. Itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu,” Arthur mengusap wajahnya, kemudian masih bertopang dagu kembali, “ada banyak negara yang jalur kendaraan dan kereta apinya beda. Hanya saja, mereka semua pakai jalur kendaraan lintas kanan dan jalur kereta api lintas kiri. Kalau yang jalur kendaraannya kiri dan kereta apinya kanan, hanya kamu.”

Nesia berusaha keras agar otaknya kembali bekerja. Oke, kejutan pertama yang mencengangkannya, bahwa merupakan hal yang lucu bahwa ada negara yang jalur kendaraan dan kereta apinya beda, ternyata tidak beralasan. Coret. Selanjutnya—oh, hanya _dirinyalah_ negara yang jalur kendaraannya di kiri dan jalur kereta apinya di kanan? Apa itu artinya? Apa pertimbangan orang-orangnya? Apakah itu baik? Apakah itu buruk?

“Nggak ada baik dan buruk,” Arthur menukas; padahal Nesia belum mengatakan apa pun, lagaknya bisa membaca pikiran saja. Tetapi sebenarnya bagi Arthur, ekspresi Nesia seringkali memang sejelas itu—atau dirinya yang terlalu ahli memahami ekspresi orang _atau keasyikan coba memahami ekspresi Nesia_.

Nesia mencuri waktu untuk bernapas sebelum menimpali. “Omong-omong, kalau kamu, bagaimana?”

“Keduanya,” jawab Arthur langsung, untuk yang satu ini ia sudah punya jawabannya. “Kereta di Gibraltar pakai lajur kanan karena berbatasan dengan Spanyol, jadi dengan itu, Britania ada jalur kanan dan jalur kiri untuk kereta.”

Ada gumaman kecil dari Nesia sebelum melanjutkan lagi. “Lalu, apakah kamu juga satu-satunya negara yang jalur kendaraannya di kiri dan jalur keretanya di kiri _dan kanan_?”

“Iya,” cengiran itu terpasang lagi.

“Hah, aku mengerti sekarang!” Nesia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan seperti mencoba mencegahnya meledak. “Kamu berniat untuk meledekku yang hanya satu-satunya negara dengan perbedaan lajurnya kiri–kanan, padahal kamu juga sama saja yang beda sendiri kiri–kiri-dan-kanan?”

Arthur menepukkan kedua tangannya, cengirannya belum terhapus, dan perkataan yang meluncur keluar terjadi begitu cepat hingga Nesia belum sempat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa terkaannya selalu bisa salah, “Kurang tepat sayangnya; dan aku sudah memperkirakan kalau kamu bakal menebak begini.”

Andaikata tebakannya benar, Nesia akan mengatai Arthur kurang ajar. Tetapi rupanya ia salah _dan apakah ada kata yang lebih kasar lagi dari kurang ajar?_ Karena sekarang Nesia benar-benar harus menahan diri dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menghabiskan rasa kesabaran sebelum waktunya dan berakhir menghajar lelaki ini.

Kali ini Nesia tidak ingin semua poin perdebatan jatuh di tangan Arthur; setiap kali bocah itu punya topik, dirinya selalu saja dibuat tak bisa berkutik dan mengikuti arus konversasi persis seperti yang diskenariokan. Nah, sekarang, apabila seting selanjutnya adalah ia akan menagih Arthur mengenai motif sebenarnya Arthur memulai obrolan dengan topik itu, maka ia takkan melakukannya.

_Ia takkan melakukannya …._

_Takkan melakukannya …._

_Takkan …._

“Aku ada kata kunci sebagai petunjuk.”

“Katakan.”

_Bodoh amatlah._

Arthur meminum tehnya yang sudah lumayan dingin. “MRT Jakarta.”

Pada mulanya ada kerutan di kening Nesia, sebelum gadis itu sepenuhnya mencerna apa kata kunci yang disebutkan Arthur. Oh, _Mass Rapid Transit Jakarta_? Pembangunan sejak tahun 2013 menggunakan kereta rel listrik yang akan beroperasi otomatis dan diperkirakan jadi sebelum 2019?

Omong-omong soal itu, Nesia jelas tahu. Jalur MRT Jakarta, ia sudah membaca-baca tentang itu, bahwa direncanakan akan membentang lebih dari seratus kilometer, terdapat dua jalur yang mempunyai tahapannya tersendiri. Jalur yang sedang dibangun adalah jalur yang mengubungkan Lebak Bulus, Jakarta Selatan dengan Kampung Bandan, dan Jakarta Utara … pada saat pengerjaannya sudah setengah jadi lebih dan para wartawan boleh masuk untuk memotret sebagai bahan berita, ia sempat ikut melihat-lihat sendiri.

Bahkan sebelum itu pun ia juga sudah membaca laporan studi kelayakannya sebelum pembangunan mulai beroperasi. Nesia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran itu, sehingga agak lambat juga terbesit pertanyaan di otak mengenai apa hubungannya dengan topik yang Arthur bahas. Kata kunci ini digunakan untuk tahu apa alasan Arthur menetapkan topik lajur kendaraan dan kereta api di pertemuan mereka yang sekarang, ‘kan?

Kalau begitu, ada kaitannya dengan lajur kendaraan dan kereta api … _kalau begitu_ ….

“Lajur jalurnya,” Nesia menengadah, menatap Arthur yang entah sedari kapan menatapnya—seperti menunggu gerakan itu sejak lama, “lajur MRT Jakarta di sebelah kiri.”

Arthur mengulum senyum. “Tepat.”

“Berarti,” sambar Nesia, “berarti begitu pembangunn MRT Jakarta sudah selesai, lajurku akan diperbarui menjadi kiri–kiri-dan-kanan _juga_.”

“Yap.”

Nesia masih menatap Arthur. Awalnya terkejut. Kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi ketidakpercayaan. Terakhir, tampang heran yang terpasang. “Apa hanya kita negara yang pakai lajur kiri–kiri-dan-kanan?”

“Entah, aku kan, nggak benar-benar memeriksa seluruh negara,” Arthur tertawa kecil, mengangkat bahu. “Tapi, kalau benar demikian, walaupun fakta ini toh nggak spesial-spesial amat, kamu senang dengan itu, ‘kan?”

“Jadi, cengiran di wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu hanya untuk ini?”

“Cengiran yang akan menghantuimu dan sulit dilupakan itu hanya untuk ini, iya.”

Nesia bersandar pada duduknya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Rasa tersinggungnya lenyap sudah, parameter batas kesabarannya menguap entah ke mana. Kalau urusan meledeknya, Arthur bisa menjadi karakter yang berkali-kali lipat mengesalkan, atau kepercayaan diri bocah itu kumat sewaktu-waktu yang seperti permintaan untuk ditonjok.

Ditunggunya sampai Arthur menghabiskan isi teh pesanannya, barulah Nesia angkat suara lagi, “Dasar nggak penting, dalam kurung dua.”

Arthur tertawa lagi, meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas alas. “Tapi, apa? Aku tahu kamu senang. Lagaknya saja kesabaranmu dalam tekanan.”

Nesia sekuat tenaga menjaga ekspresi agar tetap datar. “Tekanan adalah juga kendali[1],” ia mengatakan hal itu setengah mencibir—tapi dilihatnya Arthur bereaksi dengan kalimatnya, tahu bahwa sekarang Nesialah yang mulai duluan topik selanjutnya, bahasan andalan mereka; siapa yang bisa paling banyak mengutip kalimat tokoh terkenal. “Tapi terima kasih lho, sudah mencoba mencari kesamaan di antara aku dan kamu. Sampai mencari-cari informasi soal Jakarta MRT segala.”

“Memangnya, aku tahu soal pembangunan kereta rel listrik yang kaulakukan karena aku berusaha mencari kesamaan?” Arthur bertanya balik.

“Apa lagi? Kamu nggak mungkin sudah tahu itu sebelumnya, ‘kan?”

Arthur melipat lengan, kini terang-terangan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. “ _I do observe you now of late_ [2], _Young Lady_.”

Sialan. Cinta benar-benar adalah bahaya yang lekas jadi pudar[3].

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Kutipan Putu Wijaya.  
> [2] Kutipan Shakespeare.  
> [3] Cinta adalah bahaya yang lekas jadi pudar. Chairil Anwar.
> 
>  
> 
> Oke, ini telat banget, tapi fanfik ini dibuat dalam rangka:  
> (1) ulang tahun teh ran! telat banget :"))) selamat ulang tahun, ini aku ada gift, semoga suka yang kutulis malah otp-ku (...) happy birthday ya! mudah-mudahan apa yang teh ran panjatkan dalam kemudah-mudahan bisa dimudahkan, aamiin!  
> (2) untuk bom di london, semangat terus ya arth :') yang kuat, mau aku bantu seduhin teh kah? <3
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
